This invention relates generally to a mounting bracket, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a mounting bracket for supporting a pipe clamp attached to a section of pipe.
Heretofore, pipe clamps have been used for securing various articles therebetween with the clamp attached to sections of pipe having various diameters. There has been no means of attaching the section of pipe to a stationary object for supporting the clamp thereon.
Heretofore, there have been various types of vises, door clamps, and other designs of clamps used for securing to a table, work bench, or the like. There are also prior art wrenches which can be converted to a vise. None of the prior art vises and clamps provide means for supporting a pipe clamp attached to a section of pipe.